Stormy Day
by Ramses-Lives
Summary: The lights are out and I can hear you moving closer, I'm just not sure my heart can take it anymore. B/C, One Shot, R&R.


**Stormy Day:**

Blair Waldorf could not believe her luck. The first day of school wasn't even until tomorrow and already bad things were happening to her. And this wasn't the "I sat on some gum and a dog peed on my Jimmy Choos" type of bad luck. Oh no, this was much, much worse. This was the type of bad luck were you know at some point, you must have really pissed karma off bad. This was the "Because of a freak wind storm that blew out the power, I am somehow locked in a room, in the dark, with none other then Chuck Bass" kind of bad luck. She tried to rack her brain, but didn't remember breaking a large amount of mirrors lately.

She just thanked God himself there wasn't any light to even be able to make out his smug face. But she could hear him breathing, somewhere in the dark, and that was almost worse. It was worse because it reminded her of him while he was sleeping, his arms protectively hugging her tiny frame. The only thing that unsettled her more then the unwanted memories was the fact she swore the breathing was getting closer and closer.

They haven't talked much since he stood her up at the helicopter. In fact, they hadn't talked at all, no even one tiny text, all summer long. She knew she should have expected it from him eventually, considering who he was, but she hadn't expected it so soon. She hadn't expected to hiss him as much as she did either.

The words he had said at his father's wedding during their dance reverberated around her head the entire summer. At first she thought she might be overanalyzing things, but quickly assured herself that she was only getting to the bottom of a very complicated love/friendship threesome she had going with Chuck and Nate. If she concentrated hard enough, she could almost hear the words again, clear as a bell. She could almost feel his breath against…

Wait, she thought forcibly to herself, drawing her back to reality. She could feel his breath on her neck! "That son of a bi…" is the last thought that goes through her head before blind rage combined with woman scorned malice kicks in. What she did next was not very Audrey, but if was very Blair Witch.

Flinging a fist blindly towards the source of the breathing, she felt her hand connect and heard a satisfactory "Oomph." And the part of her heart that he hurt felt so much better once hearing that sound, she just kept hitting, and hitting and hitting and… This was not part of any initial plan she might have had.

Somehow, Chuck had caught both her wrists in his hands, pining them above her head while his entire body pinned her underneath him. The most annoying part wasn't the memories of previous, albeit more consensual times they had been in this position. It wasn't the fact that he was breathing on her neck again, and it annoyed her. It was the smell. That sexy, uniquely Chuck smell that did her in. So she stopped struggling against his grasp. She also stopped worrying about the tears that she had been silently crying, because in the end, the darkness concealed them from him; concealed her.

"B?" His voice is unmistakable.

"What Bass?"

But when she practically spits that out, there is no reply, just that annoying breathing again. Looking straight up, though she couldn't see it, she knew he was looking right back down at her. And for the first time in months, she feels safe and wanted and even… loved? "Whoa," she thinks to herself. The l word should not now, nor ever be associated with a Bass, especially her Bass.

She doesn't want to ask herself how in that tiny span of seconds she went from wanting to claw this man's eyes out, to him being 'Her Bass' again. Bust she knows this isn't the first time her emotions towards him had shifted suddenly. And if she is really truthful with herself, she knows why he has that affect on her.

However, the fact that even though they were both engulfed in black, she felt more exposed then ever, creeps her out. So maybe that's why she says what she says next.

"I've missed you."

She can hear a soft chuckle, and the grip around her wrists is released. But she doesn't have time to think about this, because his lips are on hers and for the first time in months she feels complete.

But then he breaks away, getting off of her suddenly. She is more confused then ever when he says in his business tone of voice, "That's all I needed to know."

She must have let out some intelligible word that she had no memory or control over, because now he seems to be replying to whatever she said.

"To know that my attempts to woe you back will work in the end."

And with that, the supposedly locked door is pushed open and Chuck flips on the light switch, filling the room with bright, fluorescent light. She squints, adjusting her eyes as quickly as possible to the light, realization slowly dawning on her. The lights had come on easily, the door wasn't' really locked, people outside weren't looking panicked or relived, but curious as they stared at Chuck and her.

"What the…" Before she can even finish her sentence, Chuck interrupts her and walks with a sentence of his owns and struts casually away, ignoring her very un-Audrey rant in French she is screaming behind him. His words echo mercilessly in her ears.

"I'm Chuck Bass."

* * *

**A/N:** I wrote this under the glare of candles as I was experiencing a very real, very annoying black out because of some freak wind storm. So I don't know how good it is, but I thought I'd post it for everybodies reading pleasure anyways. Hope you enjoy it :)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl_


End file.
